socialistamericafandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Socialist American Republics
The Union of Socialist American Republics (U.S.A.R.), commonly referred to as The Union, America or North America is a Federal Socialist Republic composed of 70 constituent Socialist American Republics (S.A.R.s). The 68 contiguous S.A.R.s are situated on the North American continent, north of the Mexican Peoples' Republic. The Puerto Rico S.A.R. lies in the Caribbean Sea, east of the Dominican Republic. The Hawaii S.A.R. is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific Ocean. At 19.8 square kilometers, the U.S.A.R. is the world's second largest country by land area and the third most populous. The U.S.A.R. is one of the world's most ethnically-diverse nations, comprising thousands of languages and cultural groups, the product of large-scale immigration to the country as well as a rich indigenous heritage. The geography and the climate of the U.S.A.R. are also extremely diverse. Paleo-Indians migrated from Eurasia to what is now the U.S.A.R. mainland at least 15,000 years ago, with European colonization beginning in the 16th century. Prior to the U.S.A.R.'s foundation, the United States of America (U.S.A) and Canada were, along with their capitalist allies, engaged in a Cold War with the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (U.S.S.R) and its socialist allies. In 1969, domestic tensions in the U.S.A., resulting from the American Invasion of Vietnam, a tightened security apparatus, minority suppression, civil rights violations, led to a number of armed socialist uprisings, primarily in the northeastern and southwestern United States. The U.S.A.R was founded in 1972 in Massachusetts out of a number of Marxist militias, most notably the Socialist Army of America, whose leader, Edgar Polls became its first president. The civil war that developed between the U.S.A.R. and the remnants of the U.S. government became known as the Second American Revolution. As the United States Government broke down, more and more former U.S. states were toppled by revolution and joined the nascent U.S.A.R. Many native and groups, such as the Dine and the Haudenosaunee, fought with the U.S.A.R. with the promise that they were to be granted a say in the new socialist government. Black nationalist groups such as the Black Panthers fought with the U.S.A.R. as well, in order to create their own government. Fighting spread to Canada and intensified as the North Atlantic Treaty Organization landed troops to fight against the U.S.A.R.'s armies, leading Canadian militias to swear allegiance to the U.S.A.R. By 1980, most major cities had been captured by the U.S.A.R. army and U.S.A.R. President Mariah Edgewood declared victory, although conflict with guerrillas loyal to the former U.S. would last throughout 1981 and 1982. In the post-revolution era, the U.S.A.R rapidly rebuilt its infrastructure and enjoyed rapidly increasing quality of life and workforce engagement. Minority rights were vastly expanded and large investments were made to develop previously impoverished and discriminated-against areas up to the standard of the rest of the country. Native governments were given control over much larger areas than in the pre-war area and were given equal representation in the federal government. The U.S.A.R. does not possess a permanent standing army, outside of a new humanitarian brigades, which coordinate relief efforts across Earth. The U.S.A.R controls the largest blue-water navy in the world and a sizable arsenal of nuclear weapons. The U.S.A.R. also possesses a base on the northern pole of Luna, run by a rotating staff of 40 astronauts. The U.S.A.R. is a socialist nation, founded on popular democratic principles with a focus on local identity and empowerment. It makes use of limited central planning. Each S.A.R. possesses considerable autonomy, and is able to decide on its own production goals and laws. The economy intimately tied to society, and is structured around worker-owned collective industry, which is organized into co-important regional and industrial councils. People within the territory of the U.S.A.R. enjoy a very high standard of living and quality of life, characterized by abundant leisure time and high levels of life fulfillment. The industrial capacity of the U.S.A.R. is the highest in the world, and is especially prolific in high-tech, aerospace and agricultural industries. Category:Countries